What hurts the most
by VampHibari
Summary: Tsuna and Hibari are friends since birth. Tsuna likes Hibari who seemed to never notice him. Hibari dates Dino and Tsuna dates Reborn but this all leads to tragic and sad times but soon some miracle happens. Read it. 1827 D18 R27


Hi guys this is Undying Sensei~

This is a death fic. Random fic (I think that's what I should call it). Hibari and Tsuna are childhood friends since birth and are even still friends. Hibari (17) is a year older than Tsuna (16). Tsuna was always in love with Hibari but Hibari never notices him like that and only friends. Tsuna later on finds out that Hibari was going out with someone. Tsuna is left to only support Hibari with his broken heart. By the way, This Hibari and this Tsuna have no weapon or is a threat to anywhere.

Tsuna lives alone but his mother, Nana lives near him.

Get the rest from the story so let's start!

At Tsuna's room…

Tsuna was on the bed thinking and thinking . What to do to make Hibari notice him more than a friend. Tsuna then went out to look around town and see if it will help him think better. He saw Hibari and was gonna walk up to him with a smile but…

The smile faded away as he saw Hibari with a tall blond man. They seem very close and Tsuna felt a bit farther away from Hibari as he saw them. More and More. Before Hibari notices him he ran faster and faster.

As he was in front of his house door he banged it open and stomped into his room on his bed once again. He felt pain stabbing into his heart like a thousand needles…no… a thousand swords stabbing and piercing through his heart millions and millions of time. But he told himself,

"Tsuna don't think that…Don't worry, it's okay… i-it was probably a misunderstanding-!"

He interrupted himself when tears unconsciously rolled down his cheeks. He cried and cried. He was making sure his heart was prepared when he was going to ask Hibari about that man.

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though  
Going' on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me**_

At school…

Hibari is still the Disciplinary Committee Leader but not with force. He doesn't beat anyone nor breaks any rules of the school. Tsuna is still Tsuna. He is not smart but he is not unpopular. He has normal amount of friends and normal amount of popularity.

After School…

The roof is allowed for student committee people. So Hibari gave Tsuna the rights to be allowed to come up there as his friend.

Tsuna and Hibari usually hang out at the roof until sunset. "Umm hey Kyouya… I have a question" said Tsuna but with a smile that can make think he is happy (even Hibari falls for it). Hibari looked at Tsuna and responded, "What do you need Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna then said playfully, "You flirter, I saw you with a blond man yesterday. Whose he" Hibari looked at Tsuna who was smiling like an idiot. Just like Yamamoto. He smiled slightly, yet handsomely and said, "You saw? I was gonna tell you at my birthday next month. He's my new boyfriend. Dino Chavallone."

Tsuna was still keeping the smile on and laughed, "Haha Lucky you! I wish I had a cool boyfriend like you."

Hibari just raised his eyebrows and just messed Tsuna's hair until Tsuna stood up.

"Kyouya I need to go get some stuff at the market I forgot! See you tomorrow." Said Tsuna smiling the best he can and Hibari didn't notice one speck of pain in him thankfully. Tsuna walked then ran out while Hibari was looking at Tsuna and looked up at the sky. "What a beautiful sunset. Bright orange." He thought.

_**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having' so much to say  
And watching' you walk away  
And never knowing'  
What could've been  
And not seeing' that loving' you  
Is what I was trying' to do  
**_

Tsuna ran and ran crying, feeling different kind of emotions, Anger, Jealousy, and Betrayal. He kept on running as if there wasn't any other day he will run. He felt like he needed some attention. Some support but he also felt he needed to be strong, for his friend at least. He ran and ran until he saw his home. He flung, opened the door and while he ran into his room he bumped into someone.

"Ugh…sorry" said Tsuna as he winced in pain of falling on the cold wooden floor. When he looked it wasn't a person he knew. He seemed be 3 or 4 years older. He had curly sideburns and a fedora hat but had casual yet stylish clothes on.

"Umm who are you?" asked Tsuna. The man smirked and said, "I am a tutor. A home tutor to be exact. Your mother said that you have a guest room and need a good tutor so I am here to tutor you."

Tsuna then said, "I don't need a home tutor?" then the man smirked again and said, "Are you sure?" then Tsuna frowned until he remembered usually Hibari teaches him… but…he doesn't feel like he can face him. So he looked at the man. He seemed smart and adult like. Tsuna sighed and said, "I need a tutor and how much do you take?" Reborn smirked and said, "It's free. It's my first time tutoring so ill tutor you for free." Tsuna sighed in relief now that he doesn't need to spend his own money.

He was happy that he got a teacher who seemed nice and all but he was so wrong. That man's name was Reborn and he was a Spartan. His teaching was like killing. But Tsuna didn't hate him. He felt fine because he got a lot of attention. He felt like he can finally let go of Hibari.

The next day…

He was woken up by Reborn and needed to go to school. He felt down when it was about school. But Reborn felt very comfortable to be near. He smiled, at breakfast and heard a knocking on his door. Tsuna was busy eating so Reborn got the door.

"Hello little one are you friend of Tsunayoshi Sawada?" asked Reborn smirking. Hibari didn't like the man. He felt like this man was dangerous. He glared at him and answered, "I am here to go to school with Tsunayoshi. Is he here?"

Tsuna popped out behind Reborn, ready to go to school. "Ah! Kyouya lets go to school!" said Tsuna smiling but inside he felt down. Suddenly Reborn pulled him and gave him a bento, but also whispered something in his ear, "Why smile when you feel so down" asked Reborn. Tsuna's eyes widened but smiled. He just said thank you and let's talk later after school! Bye Reborn!" He pulled Kyouya to school.

During their way to school, Hibari asked, "Tsunayoshi who is he?" Tsuna looked at Hibari and thought "is he jealous?" but sighed in the inside "There is no way he would be" and said, "Oh! He is my live-in tutor! My mom got him for me so Kyouya you don't need to come over anymore." Hibari didn't answer until later on, "I see okay" Tsuna felt like there was disappointment in the voice but he's wrong right?

_**It's hard to **__**deal**__** with the pain of losing' you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our **__**old**__** friends and I'm alone  
Still harder getting' up, getting' dressed, living' with this regret**_

_**But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken**_

After Tsuna saw Kyouya go to his class he entered his class. He was shocked, pissed off, jealous. There was that man named Dino but he tried hard to smile all the time. During class Dino came in and said smiling, "Hello students my name is Dino Chavallone and I will be your homeroom teacher this whole year." Tsuna then felt dizzy. He felt blood rushing through his head. He stood up smiling but had a pale face, "Sorry Dino-sensei but I don't feel well today." And ran out of class with his things to the nurse's office.

He laid down on one of the bed and hid his tears under the blanket. Suddenly he heard the door open and also heard Hibari's voice. He didn't want to show Hibari tears so he tucked himself strongly in the blanket.

"Tsunayoshi are you here"

"Umm yea. Kyouya don't worry go to class. The teacher will get mad at you." said Tsunayoshi trying to make his voice not shaky or crack.

Hibari sighed and said, "Ah! Did you see your homeroom teacher? It's Dino. Tsunayoshi you are so lucky you have that class."

As Hibari rambled on about Dino. Tsuna felt hurt, in pain, and was gonna cry out loud, he was going to break until the door opened and someone lifted him up and ran out the school. He heard Kyouya arguing with the man first. Suddenly he was down on a seat. A car seat to be exact. He noticed they were driving and took of the blanket sheet to see who it was. It was Reborn.

"R-Reborn why are you here"

Reborn looked at Tsuna and said, "You looked down this morning so I thought something was wrong. So I went to your school and heard from a student that you went to the nurse's office in pain… By the way, you like that raven haired boy don't you?"

Tsuna looked at Reborn with disbelief. He only has been with Reborn for a night and Reborn already figured out so many things about him.

He felt like Reborn was a brother he never had. He thanked Reborn and Reborn messed his hair like Kyouya. It felt so unusual but so right…

The next day he went out of his house and found Kyouya and smiled. "Hey Kyouya! Sorry for yesterday. I was a bit sick so Reborn came to get me and I need to put this blanket sheet in the nurses office." Tsuna walked to the nurse's office and Hibari went to the Disciplinary committee office.

After Tsuna left the blanket and was in front of the disciplinary committee office and opened the door with shock. Hibari and Dino were kissing. Tsuna's bang covered and didn't show his eyes. Tsuna said, "O-Oh sorry to interrupt you love birds! I-I'll be at my class." And before Hibari could say something Tsuna closed the door and walked away.

_**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having' so much to say  
(Much to say)  
And watching' you walk away  
**_

He went through the whole day ignoring Dino and avoiding Hibari. School finally ended and without Hibari he ran to his house. Tsuna reaching the house ignored Reborn's welcome back thing and went straight to his room crying his eyes out.

Knock… Knock…

"Tsuna it's me Reborn. Open the door."

"No. Go away I don't feel like talking to anyone" yelled Tsuna in his pillow. Reborn sighed and found key to open the door.

He came in and he as soon as he came in he had to duck because Tsuna threw his pillow at Reborn.

"Dame-Tsuna that isn't nice"

"I KNOW I AM A DAME! I CANT DO ANYTHING RIGHT! WAAAAH" Tsuna burst into tears and Reborn just hugged him.

"Reborn let go."

"Tsuna I love you"

Tsuna froze. He wanted to hear those words so much from Hibari but he didn't and he never will is what he was thinking.

"Reborn I-!" Tsuna was interrupted. Reborn said with a straight face, "Tsuna I was suppose to kill you."

Tsuna was dumbfounded. "W-What are you talking about-!"

"I am an assassin who was supposed to kill you…but I can't. I fell in love with you Dame-Tsuna" said Reborn. Tsuna looked at him and he knew Reborn was being serious. He had that hurting eyes that he, himself has when he looks at Hibari. He felt like now he has double the pain. One for not being with Hibari and second for giving someone else pain because of himself.

"Reborn I don't want to hurt you. Please stop."

"That raven hair boy will die too"

Tsuna looked at Reborn and grabbed Reborn by the collar of his shirt. "DON'T KILL HIM DON'T YOU DARE!" hissed Tsuna. Reborn then said, "Tsuna I am not the one that was mission to kill him. It's Dino." Tsuna broke. He definitely did. He can't do anything about that. He thought and thought but he felt so empty. Reborn looked at Tsuna pitifully and hurtfully. Tsuna then said,

"Reborn if you love me then will you do something for me."

Reborn looked at Tsuna and nodded. Tsuna told Reborn what to do. Reborn was shocked.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada you cannot be serious about this."

"I am"

"Please. Reborn if you love me then let go of me."

"B-But Tsuna… Okay I will but… wait for me."

Tsuna hugged Reborn. "Reborn when will Dino kill Kyouya."

"On his birthday"

It was a week worth. Tsuna then said, "Reborn will you go out with me…Until the time comes"

Reborn didn't like it but agreed.

_**And never knowing'  
What could've been  
And not seeing' that loving' you  
Is what I was trying' to do, oh  
Oh yeah  
**_

Reborn became a teacher also at the school. It was Tsuna's math class teacher. Tsuna told Hibari that he is dating Reborn. Hibari hissed but congratulated him. They went through double dates, and many other things. Tsuna enjoyed the times with Reborn but also felt hurt about Hibari.

_**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having' so much to say  
(To say)  
And watching' you walk away**_

On the second to the last day Tsuna walked up to Hibari alone. Reborn was keeping Dino busy.

"Kyouya… I have something to tell you"

"What is it Tsunayoshi?" asked Hibari.

"Dino is gonna kill you"

Hibari stared at Tsuna and chuckled, "Tsunayoshi are you jealous or something. Really he's gonna kill me. Tsunayoshi you are so weird." then he stopped. He knew Tsuna was being serious because Tsuna had a serious facial expression (HDWM). He glared at Tsuna, "Don't make such ridiculous jokes Tsunayoshi. I hope we don't talk about this."

He walked away. Leaving Tsuna alone in the wind… Tears fell from Tsuna's face emotionlessly. Reborn came to Tsuna's side and covered Tsuna's eyes.

"Dame-Tsuna, darkness is a scary thing yet you want to walk through it. Are you mad?"

Tsuna looked up and Reborn and smiled, "Reborn you know how I feel, you are going through it with me aren't you. I am sad though that you have to face this cause of me"

"No Tsuna. I don't feel sad. I feel a bit happy. Able to do something for whom I love… I guess it is our last day tomorrow. Tsuna I love you."

"Reborn I will say this because I do love you. You made me happy and secure. I really love you but… I am unable to let go of Kyouya. I'm sorry."

"No Tsuna. Thank you for telling me"

_**And never knowing'  
What could've been  
And not seeing' that loving' you  
Is what I was trying' to do  
**_

The next day Tsuna and Hibari celebrated Hibari's birthday at Tsuna's house. They were alone. It wasn't awkward because Tsuna apologized for the joke that wasn't a joke.

"Kyouya Happy Birthday! You are finally 18!"

"Thanks Tsunayoshi"

"Kyouya. I love you and goodbye"

Kyouya was shocked and Tsuna ran behind Hibari…

BANG!

Hibari felt something splatter behind. He touched it and it was blood. Suddenly the door opened showing Reborn hold a gun,

BANG!

The bullet went out the window and hit something in the tree. It was Dino. He had a gun in his hand.

Dino died from the bullet that struck his heart. Some men took the body away. Reborn looked at Hibari who was shocked and dumbfounded. He was pissed off.

He grabbed Hibari by the collar, "Oii you stupid kid. Get yourself together!"

Hibari looked at the body below… "D-Did Tsunayoshi die?"

Reborn looked away and let the boy go. He went to Tsuna and picked the body up. Tsuna was also struck in the heart. He had a smile on his bloody lips. Reborn kissed the corpse and let it down on the ground.

"Boy if you believed about what Tsuna said yesterday then this would have never happened"

Hibari was shocked he remembered. Tsuna said that his boyfriend was out to kill him. Hibari felt tears fall from his face. Why didn't he believe his friend? His since-birth-childhood-friend. The only person who was always with him.

He went to the body and hugged it, "Tsuna I'm sorry. I-I should have listened to you. I didn't even like him. I wanted to make you jealous… I'm sorry"

Reborn widened his eyes when he heard that and punched the boy, "You despicable son of a bastard. You dated Dino just because you wanted him to be JEALOUS! I swear if it wasn't for Tsuna who planned this a week ago I would have killed you myself."

Reborn told Hibari all the things Tsuna did and felt so dirty, felt so dumb.

_**Not seeing' that loving' you  
That's what I was trying to do, ooo**_

Reborn then shoved a note in front of Hibari's face.

"What is this?"

"Tsuna wrote it so read it kid"

Hibari took the note and read it.

"_Dear Kyouya,_

_If you read this then I'm probably at hell or heaven who knows. Happy Birthday and be happy that _

_You're living. Find new friends and go live your life. I died for you but I will always watch over you and _

_the man next to you. I know Reborn is next to you. Say hi to him for me and thanks. He and I are the _

_reason that you are living. I know you never liked him but like I care. Thank you for being my friend _

_all these years and thank you reborn if you are reading this. You both have been my very best _

_friends? Lover? Whatever. I will be laughing at you when you make a mistake and I will be there _

_watching you sadly if you are sad. So live happy because none of you want to see me sad or mad. I _

_would go gangster on you… In an invisible and unusual ways. Don't go committing suicide or killing _

_people especially Reborn. Reborn live with Kyouya or this house. Stop assassinating people that you _

_don't even know. If you are gonna kill someone then kill someone who is pissing you off. Kyouya be _

_good to Reborn even if you don't like him for a million times. By the way, the cookie that was yours. I _

_ate it and blamed it on Yamamoto. I am sorry and Reborn I accidently dropped your toothbrush in the _

_toilet and just left it on the bathroom sink. I am saying all these not to piss you off but so I won't have _

_any regret left in me. And Finally I love you both. Peace out._

_From yours truly,_

_Tsunayoshi Sawada._

Reborn went to the bathroom and threw the toothbrush away and Hibari sighed because now he has to say sorry to Yamamoto for saying he ate his cookie. Suddenly there was a sound on the living room. Reborn and Hibari went to look who it was and it was Tsuna.

Reborn looked shock and went to the bed room. Tsuna's corpse was still there. Hibari went to hug him but he went through.

"Uh…Hi guys it seems instead of hell or heaven I got stuck on earth. I don't have any regrets so just live with this ghostly me. Now I seemed to have an interesting life. Good to see you guys again" said Tsuna with a smile.

The both of the guys just looked dumbfounded but were glad they saw Tsuna again.

THE END

Hi guys how was the story. Random stuff huh.

Anyways I am gonna (maybe) make a sequel story (a lot of chapters maybe) and a story of this again BUT from Hibari's point of view. I am not gonna do Reborn's because he only said with Tsuna shortly well maybe you guys tell me what you want.

Choices:

1)A new story based on this. Maybe this is like a long prologue (did I even spell this right), and make a hibari and reborn point of view story.

2)Make only the new story

3)Make the new story with hibari point of view

4)Make new story with reborn point of view

5)Make only hibari and reborn point of view


End file.
